User talk:Karaloveranime
Karaloveranime 05:35, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Name: Kara the fox Biographical overview Real Name: kara yankner gaven Nickname: beautiful white roses ( by herself ) Age: 16 years old Birthday: July 17,1999 Birthplace: hometown Physical description Species: fox Gender: female Heighr: 4.3 Weight: 64 lb. Personality: sweet , kind, shy, embarrassing Fur/feather/scale color: dark brown and white Eyes color: dark brown Attire: red gloves, purple shirt , dark blue pants , black and white shoes , white sock Alignment and character traits Alignments: good Favourite food: teriyaki chicken Favourite drink: water Likes: friends , family , protecting someone important to her Dislike: cheating , break up , sweet carrots Relationships Relatives: Martarin the hedgehog ( father ) , ternas the fox (mother), ( little sister ) cyver the fox , ( little brother ) brytyer the fox , ( uncle ) rain the fox , ( aunt ) years the fox , ( grandfather ) geara the hedgehog , ( grandmother ) teavs the fox , ( cousins ) fang the hedgehog , ( second cousins ) dasper the fox , ( three cousins ) zapper the hedgehog . Friends: moon the echidna , catie the fox , jack the hedgehog , miles the echidna , crystal the hedgehog , miles tails prower , tails doll , metal sonic , sonic the hedgehog , Amy rose, shadow the hedgehog , tails.exe Rival: vasper the hedgehog Enemies : dr.Eggman , scourge the hedgehog , Fiona the fox , Rouge the bat , Sonic.exe , akaidalia Power: super form , dark form , angel form , demon form , beast form , grim form Skill : double jump , lighting spears blast , chaos control , chaos blast , chaos spear , speed dash , hand to hand combat , giant blast , chidori , wind styles : rasegshuriken Crush / boyfriend: tears the fox Voice by: kara wreyford jewel Kara the fox HP: 200,000,000,0000 MP: 4000,000,000,0000 Level: 500,000,000,0000 Background Story Kara the fox was just a young fox kit and she was nine years old when she first meet tails and sonic and now after two straight years passed she become a beautiful fox kit at the age of sixteen years old but now she become great friend with tails and she was a full pledge fighting team but in some way it was peaceful to her at well she have other plan to do then royal then she want to be out on her own free way but she was a little kid anymore she was just a teenage just because her family was Royalty doing Royalty duty but she didn't like to be a princess anyway but her parents tell her " no way for to give up the royalty name to somebody that will not a abud to give up the name princess at all . " but she keep the promise to her parents anyway she meet tears the fox a lovedy squad member of chief Comanner of moon the echidna but she was on a date with Tears the fox anyway have a wonderful time with his but she remember to kiss a prince but tears the fox wans't a prince anyway but his was a secret agent of Comanner chief moon the echidna but his kissed her on the lips anyway but she have a little tiny bit crush on tears the fox but his too have a crush on her too anyway they are boyfriends and girlfriend too . Theme : i'm in heaven when you kiss me Second theme: every time we touch Three theme: because you live Fourth theme: fight inside